ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
"You do realize that this is counter-productive, right? You're not accomplishing anything by doing this." - Edward Richtofen as he is being crucified by the Union of Nikolai Belinskis. '' Dr. '''Edward Richtofen', also known as the Doctor, Butcher, or Kraut, is one of the newest members of the Destroyers after the Second Great Fortnite War. He is divided between 2 alternate versions of himself, the younger, more calm-headed Primis version, and the older, maniacal Ultimis version. It is theorized Primis Richtofen arrived from another dimension. The Primis version was killed during the Destruction of Fortnitia, but the Ultimis version that affiliated with Stingray is still alive, albeit missing. However, another version of Ultimis Richtofen was killed by the Union of Nikolais in the Nikolai Revolt. Overview Primis Edward Richtofen was born somewhere in Germany, and joined the Destroyers shortly after the Second Great Fortnite War. He is part of Beef Boss' personal squadron, and has proven himself to be a capable and effective medic in the battlefield. He was killed during the Destruction of Fortnitia, and is remembered by his Ultimis counterpart. Ultimis (Stingray) Edward Richtofen is an insane, babbling buffoon born in Berlin, Germany. When hearing about the Destroyers, he immediately wanted to get rid of them, because it "sounded like fun", and that he wanted to kill his alternate, younger self as well. In order to accomplish this, he went directly to Lord Stingray in order to join Stingray's Crew to fight the Destroyers. After Stingray's Crew disbanded due to inactivity, Ultimis Richtofen went missing, with his current whereabouts known only to himself. However, he has since confirmed on his twitter that he is, quote "ALIVE BITCHESSSSSSSSSS". Ultimis (Unionist) This version of Richtofen was hired by a group of the same individual from various dimensions and timelines - Nikolai Belinski. This Richtofen worked as the manager of the Union of Nikolai Belinskis. However, he was extremely poor at doing his job properly. As a result, the Nikolais and one Dempsey that was part of the group overthrew him and had him crucified, killing him in Happy's Backyard. At some point prior to his demise, this version of Richtofen met with Monty and observed the creation of the Monty Bull, which he greatly disapproved of. Quotes Primis * "You know what would suck? If we all got nuked right now." - Primis Richtofen's last words. Ultimis (Stingray) * "There's a reason that I left your shitty group, Stingy. It's because you suck at leading! And I'm better than you! Faggot!" - Richtofen to Lord Stingray, shortly before Stingray hung himself. * "IM ALIVE BITCHESSSSSSSS" - Richtofen's recent Twitter status. Ultimis (Unionist) * "Listen, Nikolai. I can't keep buying you all pizzas, I'm going broke because of this! Can't you just... pool in all of your own money to get some pizza?" - The last thing Richtofen said before the Nikolai Revolt began. * "Telestai (Greek: It is finished.)." - Richtofen's final words before dying on the cross, quoting Jesus Christ, who died in a similar fashion. Gallery Nikolais kill richtofen.PNG|Richtofen's death at the hands of the Nikolai Union. RichtofenInfobox.jpg|Unionist Richtofen before his demise. FlailingRichtofinBarrier.jpg|Sab Yibab's minions based off of Richtofen richtofen tweet.png|Edward Richtofen's tweet proclaiming that "he is alive". Trivia * In the Destroyers lore, Richtofen is the character with the most different versions of himself. That being the Primis version, the Ultimis (Stingray) version, and the Ultimis (Unionist) version. ** Only one of the three Richtofens have survived, that being the Ultimis version that fought with Stingray. Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Heterosexual Category:Bisexual Category:Racist Category:Stingray's Crew Category:Deceased